


Tickle

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Ring Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy trusts him, and Hal isn't going to break that trust after Ollie already has.Really.





	1. Chapter 1

It took a while for Hal to figure out exactly how to use the ring to make an adequate set of feathers. Feathers were, after all, not something that he’d ever used in battle before and required a good deal more artistic detail than, say, a green cannon.

The end result weren’t exactly feathers, but they were soft, green, and most importantly of all, they tickled. Judging by the sound of Roy Harper’s squeals, they tickled very well.

"Hal . . .stop. . .can’t breathe."

"I thought Dinah was teaching you how to fight, Son." The flushed red face only makes the freckles stand out more, Hal notices.

"Can’t . . .fight. . .ring!" Another peal of laughter, and it also comes to Hal’s attention that the low, throaty grumble coming from a pleading Roy Harper is a very pleasing sound.

The thought is a decidedly non-Uncle type of thought to have, and mixture of shock and shame make Hal stop abruptly. The boy trusts him, and the kid’s already had his trust violated by Ollie. He doesn’t need to experience it again.

But the short gasps of breath that come from the lithe body beside him make Hal want nothing more than to teach the kid exactly what the ring is capable of - in a way that has nothing at all to do with feathers.

Hal knows full well that he can't do that - not now. But Hal also knows that someday Roy won't depend on him as much as he does now, and that when that day comes, giving into the urges that a wriggling Roy Harper inspires won't be a betrayal of trust.

Hal can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

In the years that have passed since Hal first summoned the ability to construct feathers with his ring, a lot has changed.

First and foremost, Roy's body has undergone a drastic transformation. There is no trace of the lithe creature that had squirmed on the carpet of Dinah's apartment all those years ago. Hal doesn't consider this any great loss, as the thickness of Roy's adult muscles is definitely preferable to the drug-addled little boy body that Roy once possessed.

The pure dynamics of the relationship is also different. Roy's adolescent dependence has given way to a stubbornness and argumentativeness that better suits both Roy's hair color and his upbringing. The similar flash of gold that overcomes Roy's green eyes in both an argument and in anything remotely connected to sex serve as a needed reminder to Hal that their relationship has changed just enough that touching Roy could never be considered a betrayal of trust. Hal needs that reassurance - especially given all that had happened to further strain the boy's ability to trust during the time that Hal had been away.

Most impressive of all the changes is Dinah. She'd walked in on Hal's tickling exploits more than once years ago- they had taken place in her apartment, after all - and she'd always greeted Hal's actions with a frown. He supposes it was because she knew, deep down, exactly what Hal had hungered for, and if so, he certainly doesn't blame her for her disapproval. His urges hadn't been appropriate, back then.

Still, he greatly prefers the current look on her face, one which is very far removed from any type of disapproval. The expression is an appropriately devious one for the person holding Roy's arms down while Hal tickles the boy's very naked, very freckled, very squirming body. Hal's never seen that particular look on her before, but it seems more appropriate to her unclothed form than the stern demeanor he's accustomed to seeing on Black Canary. She looks very happy, and Hal thinks that Ollie is a fool for ever throwing that away. He may mention that to his friend someday.

But all thoughts of Ollie, be they good or bad, will have to wait, because it takes all of Hal's concentration to hold Roy's legs apart while simultaneously using the ring to construct the appropriate tickling tool. Letting his construct caress lightly against Roy's inner thigh, Hal leans down for another taste of the lover he never thought he'd share with Dinah.

He's rewarded with the familiar, throaty, pleading sound of Roy's voice giving way to laughter. Many things have changed over the years, but the utter delight Hal derives from watching Roy laugh himself into incoherence hasn't. Hal's pretty sure it never will. The smile that crosses Dinah's face - and the way she tightens her grip on Roy's hands - tells Hal that she feels the same. 

Fortunately for all three of them, Hal's ability to make feathers has only improved with age.


End file.
